


Green and Gold

by quartermile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snoki, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really no plot. Just a little rambling of A Snoki relationship. </p>
<p>Loki visits Hogwarts Castle to see his lover, Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Gold

The fireplace begins to make a soft noise as a green light starts to illuminate the room. The potion's master looks up and stands as he waits for the arrival of his lover. It'd been longer since he'd seen him this time and he really does not like being apart for so long. 

The other-worldly [s]man[/s] God's normal methods of traveling were fine during the school year, but the headmaster had insisted he teach him to travel by means of floo powder while school was in session so the children would not be alerted.

"Evening," he says, his long robes wisping behind him as the green-eyed God walks out of the fireplace with a billow of smoke. 

"Severus," the voice says, green and gold attire glowing in the candlelight. Had he come to Hogwarts, he would have been perect in Slytherin. Can one even imagine? The God of Mischief himself in the Slytherin House. A staff is immediately leaned against the fireplace, and a hand is passed over the already slicked back raven hair of the other man.

"Loki," he breathes as he steps forward. All formalities are gone as lips are crashed together and with a wave of the God's hand, all clothes have disappeared.

-=-

"That was one hell of a hello," Severus mutters, his teeth nipping sharply at the green-eyed man's earlobe as his breath pants softly against the pale flesh. 

He gives a breathy chuckle, hands kneading at the pale skin of the younger man's back, "Severus, it's been over a month. I missed you." 

"Oh, is that the infamously callous Loki Laufeyson telling me he misses me?" the potion's master teases.

"Oh, is that the perpetually brooding Severus Snape smiling?" Loki counters, quirking a somehow perfect eyebrow in challenge. He tugs at a long lock of black hair, pressing kiss to the sharp cheekbone.

"If anyone can accomplish that feat, you can, Kitten," he tells him in a gravelly voice.

Loki cracks a grin, laying his head back down on the pillow made by Snape's discarded robes. He's so happy to be back at the castle in his lover's room. He gets so tired of having to keep that guard up, having to feign carelessness. But that's his defense, his only security is to not show any one that anything bothers him. To everyone but Snape, he is heartless.

"So how's the schooling going?" Loki asks. To him, humans are mere mortals, they're lower than him. They could all burn for all he cares. He would like to rule them, but they'd be pawns mostly. He's seen the way humans act, killing each other and thievery, they're nothing to him really. But the children of Hogwarts? They're interesting to him. No, they are not immortal like he, the Demi God, but they do have magic on their side. Their form of Midgardian sorcery is intriguing. He's yet to meet any of them, but he's watched them, hidden under the cloaks of his own [i]siedr[/i].

"The children are," Snape pauses, searching for the right word. While he doesn't enjoy children, he enjoys teaching. That's what he loves and it just so happens it has to be the children he teaches. While he does have care for them, he does enjoy that he has a certain reign over them. Maybe Loki's rubbed off on him more than he knew.

"They are.. The first years listen quiet well," He finally settles on saying. 

"What about that third year boy that you have so much trouble with?" Loki asks, his fingers tracing lines on Snape's pale chest. A green, sparkly glow follows his touch and lights up the designs. They disappear with a wave of his hand before Snape catches glimpse of the hearts he had drawn.

"Potter?" he asks, the name grounding from between his teeth with a scrunch of his nose, "I'm just watching him for the trouble he is bound to cause. He's worse than Draco."

Loki just snickers. He'd seen the Slytherin boy before, having been in the shadows of Snape's office one day the blonde had entered. He can see a lot of himself in the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Don't worry yourself too much, Severus," he says, "I'm here to take up your time," he grins.

-=-

It's right before the children's curfew that Snape and Loki decide to go for a stroll through the Castle. They must look like quite the pair, strolling through the darkened corridors, faces equally stoic. Snape's robes billow out behind him and Loki's cape follows just the same. He's wearing his formal attire, sans horn helmet, as that seems a little too much for the school. He figures he looks intimidating enough.

They'd passed multiple students hurrying to their common rooms for curfew, all of them slowing to give the God a curious stare. He doesn't suppose he looks that much different than the other teachers but the kids surely know most of the faces around here and he is a stranger.

"Potter," Snape suddenly grumbles and Loki follows his glare to catch glimpse of the boy whom his lover is constantly ranting about. His eyes land on three children, mere mortals except for their wizarding abilities. They look no different than a normal human except for their robes that look a lot like Snape's. Wild brown curls, bright red, and black make up the colors of the three children - or teenagers, he supposes.

"Shouldn't you three be getting to your dormitories?" Snape grinds out.

"That's where we are headed, Professor," the redhead bites, not nearly reverent enough to speak to his Severus, Loki thinks.

"I suggest you get there before curfew, Weasley," the professor continues.

"Are you a new teacher here?" The girl asks, eyes shining in something that resembles admiration and the excitement of new knowledge. If anything Loki can appreciate that. He himself is quite the lover of learning, not to mention he enjoys being admired, "You must be Slytherin?" She asks, her eyes roaming over his green and gold attire.

"He is a guest here and you will treat him with the utmost respect," Snape replies and Loki can feel the swell in his chest from the possesion he can hear in the other man's voice. 

He figures that now is as good a time as any to introduce himself, "I am Loki." He says, not bothering to hold out a hand to shake. He's never cared for the introduction routine of Midgardians, but when the girl holds out a hand to him, he does take it anyway, "Laufeyson," he adds on.

He can feel the inquisitive eyes of the dark haired boy boring into him, but he pays them no mind. If Snape despises him, so does he. He lets the girl's hand go as soon as is acceptable.

"I'm Hermoine Granger," She says, her eyes sparkling again, "As in the legends of Loki and Thor? I've read about you!"

"I'd prefer if you did not relate me to the son of Odin," he replies, a certain coldness taking over his voice.

The girl starts to prattle on about facts and things she had read about him, and it's oddly unsettling to hear that much about himself from some young wizard. He'd always assumed Midgardian literature on he and his... Brother was fabricated. But then again, the humans had always thought he mythical.

"Hermoine, what are you talking about?" The dark haired boy asks, whom he's guessed is Harry Potter.

"He's a God," She whispers, eyes wide as she looks at him like she wishes to know every piece of information she can about him, "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Granger, you will not hassle my guest." Snape commands. He knows that by the morning, the castle will be abuzz about the God in their midst. 

"Your guest? You brought him here," Potter challenges, eyes narrowing as if he's trying to uncover an evil plot. Loki decides to butt in again.

"I am not here to take over your school," Though the young wizards would make a good army, he thinks, "I am here, as I am often, to visit Severus. We are something of a - what do you Midgardians call it? An item?"

He can see the flush that heats up his lover's cheeks and the children's eyes widen almost comically, "Now if you'll excuse us," he says, and with a wave of his hand, he and Severus are back in his office.


End file.
